monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Help/Lexicon
February's featured term is 'Jinx Club' (aka Winx Club)! ''Click here to go to the archive ''Nominate your favorite fanmade terms in the comments for next month's featured term! This page is a lexicon page to help you out with your original character creations - as Monster High characters themselves use a lot of monsterfied terms to describe things in a monster's perspective, whether it be products, people, countries or even the way they greet people. We have compiled all of the terms from the Monster High Wiki's lexicon based on the terms used in the webisodes, books, online and in diaries. We as creators ourselves have also added fan-made terms for things that aren't canon but sound perfectly monsterfied to enhance your character's lingo. We may also substitute certain canon terms for terms that fit better into the actual names. Certain terms may be omitted due to non-relevance, and we may swap categories for terms to ones that fit. If you would like to add on a phrase or term, then please leave a comment below. Feel free to use any of the terms in your own creation, and remember to be yourself, be unique and be a monster, by giving your character its distinctive lingo! 'Rules for term addition:' #Don't be pressured to comment! I will look over your comments as soon as I can. If all else fails, feel free to edit the page yourself :) #If you add a term, it should be like this - monsterfied term: regular term. #Check if your suggestion is already on the list first. Names *Roarchelle/Rochelle: Rachelle *Clawdeen: Claudeen *Howla/Lagoona: Lola *Meowdeline: Madeline *Coral-line: Caroline *Furlicity: Felicity *Moona: Mona *Howlivia/Purrlivia: Olivia *Meowlissa/Maulissa: Melissa *Purrsephone: Persephone *Meowlody: Melody *Howleen: Holleen *Clawdine: Claudine *Ta-bite-tha: Tabitha *Vamplerie: Valerie *Goria: Gloria *Bitehany: Bethany *Vamplerie: Valerie Politicians and Royalty *Gillary Clinton: Hillary Clinton *Gore-ge Washingterror: George Washington *Abrahaunt Lincoln: Abraham Lincoln *Prince Gnarles: Prince Charles of England *Prince Wailliam: Prince William of England *Prince Scarry: Prince Harry of England *Camilla Scarker-Ghouwles: Camilla Parker-Bowles Musicians *Pluto Mars: Bruno Mars *Justin Biter: Justin Bieber *Jaundice Brothers: Jonas Brothers *Selena Gloomez/Selena Bonez: Selena Gomez *undeadmau5: deadmau5 *Lady Gagoyle/Lady Gaghoul/Lady Ra Ra: Lady Gaga *Katy Scary: Katy Perry *Nicki Mirage: Nicki Minaj *One Disection: One Direction *Adderdele/Clawdele: Adele *Fle$ha: Ke$ha *Barkyonce/Beeyonce: Beyonce *Scarly Rae Jepsen: Carly Rae Jepsen *Howl City: Owl City *Scare Oy'd: Cher Lloyd *Mariah Scarey: Mariah Carey *The Hunted: The Wanted *Ghouls Aloud: Girls Aloud *Taylor Hauntner: Taylor Launtner *The Werecaturdays: The Saturdays *Tailer Mist: Taylor Swift *Little Hex: Little Mix *Ghoulicious: Girlicious *Slo Rida: Flo Rida K-Pop/J-Pop related *SN-scare-D (Ghoul's Terror-nation): SNSD (Girl's Generation) *2-scare-e1: 2ne1 *Super Frighter: Super Junior *Wonder Ghouls: Wonder Girls *SHINscree: SHINee *Scream Top: Teen Top *SCAREBLAQ: MBLAQ *Beastss: Beast (B2ST) *SCARA: KARA *Pergloom: Perfume *FurA: BoA *Scari Pamyu Pamyu: Kyari Pamyu Pamyu *Scaledal: Scandal Actors/Actresses (includes voice actors) *Ta-bite-tha St. Goremain: Tabitha St. Germain *An-dead-rea Webman: Andrea Libman *Erin Fitzterror: Erin Fitzgerald *Scarley Catlyn Quinn: Molly Caitlyn Quinn *Gorea Bailey: Laura Bailey *Scarylin Monroe: Marylin Monroe Television Personalities *Russell Howlard: Russell Howard *Helen Skeleton: Helen Skelton *Barney Horrorwood: Barney Harwood *Gorea Inghostham: Laura Ingraham Monster High team and related *Granite Sander: Garrett Sander *Killee Rotley: Kellee Riley *Ooo-Ick Hardeeee: Eric Hardie *Grimmily Anne McSmiddlebopper: Emily-Anne Rigal Other *Lisi Scarrison: Lisi Harrison *Scary Madsaw: Terry Bradshaw *Grim Brown: Jim Brown *Howlie Long: Howie Long *Jean Paul Ghostier: Jean Paul Gaultier *Anna Ghouwell: Anna Sewell *J.K. Growling: J.K. Rowling *H.P. Witchcraft: H.P. Lovecraft *Henry Howland: Henry Holland *Roberto Cadavalli: Roberto Cavalli *Scariette Goremonni: Harriette Formonni Characters *Scary Wonka: Willy Wonka *Grumpa-Loompas: Oompa-Loompas *Gillsbury Ghostboy: Pillsbury Doughboy *Ghoulite Scarkle: Twilight Sparkle *Phantie Pie: Pinkie Pie *Scarity: Rarity *Painbow Dash: Rainbow Dash *Princess Scarelestia: Princess Celestia *Princess Boona: Princess Luna People terms *RAD - Regular Attribute Dodgers: monsters *Normie: human *Ghoul: girl *Ghoul: student *Ghoul: fool (presumed) *Ghoulfriend: girlfriend *Boofriend: boyfriend *Manster: guy *Creature: teacher *Bloody: buddy *Fleshman: freshman *Suffermore: sophomore *Dismembers: members *Store lurk: store clerk *Ogre achiever: over achiever *Goredian: guardian *Cursed-toadian: custodian *Coverghoul: covergirl School, science and subjects *Ghoul - school *Monsterlecular biology: molecular biology *Mad Science: Science *Monster Lit - Literature *Clawculus: Calculus *Home Ick: Home Economics *Biteology: Biology *Dragonomics: Economics *Freaky Economics: Economics *Hist. of the Undead: History (or variation) *Freakynomics: Economics *Dead Languages: Language class *Physical Deaducation: Physical Education *G-ogre-phy: Geography *Ocean-ogrephy: Oceanography *Study Howl: Study Hall *Scary Aptitude Test: Scholastic Aptitude Test (SAT) *Skullastic: Scholastic *Skullinary Arts: Culinary Arts *Freakia: Media class *Hurticulture: Horticulture *Hiss-tory: History *Dragonometry: Trigonometry *Gore-ammar: Grammar *Intereapertive Communitcations Technology: Interactive Communitcations Technology *Growlaphic Design: Graphic Design *Doom-estic Arts: Domestic Arts Sport/Activity *Fearleading: cheerleading *Casketball: basketball *Shoccker: soccer *Screech volleyball: beach volleyball *Maceball: baseball *Dodgeskull: dodgeball *Batminion: badminton *Die-athlon: triathlon *Claws Country: cross country *Hag Rugby: tag rugby *Scrapeboarding: skateboarding *Scarchery: archery *Snowgoreding: snowboarding *Wailed-water rafting: Wild-water rafting Events *Howloween: Halloween *Cryptmas: Christmas *Howlidays: Holidays *Fangsgiving: Thanksgiving *Horrornukah: Hannukah *Ramadoom: Ramadan *Freakster: Easter *Redismembrence Day: Remembrance day *April Ghoul's Day: April fools day *Scardi Claws: Mardi Gras *Boo Year's Eve: New Year's Eve *Boo Year's Day: New Year's Day Places Locations in school *Creepateria: cafeteria *Vampitheater: amphitheater *Clawditorium: auditorium *Libury: Library In town *Die-ner: diner *Maul: mall *Screech: beach *Gritty: city *Goredwalk: Boardwalk Iconic locations *Entrail Park: Central Park *Great Scarrier Reef: Great Barrier Reef *Four Screamers: Four Seasons *Monster Horn Mountains: Big Horn Mountains *Mount Gushmore: Mount Rushmore *Ghoulliard: Julliard *Wail: Yale *Terrorbone Parish: Terrebonne Parish *Home of the boos: Home of the Blues *Time Scare: Time Square Towns, States and Countries *Goblinese: Japanese *Howlish: Polish *Scarona: Verona *Cornwail: Cornwall *Yuckshire: Yorkshire *Shockland: Scotland *Wails: Wales *Blood Orange County: Orange County *New Scaresy: New Jersey *Hexas: Texas *Skullaska: Alaska *Labragore: Labrador *New Goreleans: New Orleans *Gnarleston: Charleston *Rashville: Nashville *Scaris: Paris *Monte Scarlo: Monte Carlo *Bitealy: Italy *New Yuck: New York *Los Fangeles: Los Angeles *Scarta: Sparta *Batlanta: Atlanta *Fanghai: Shanghai *Hexico: Mexico *Skeoul: Seoul *Califurnia: California *Candyforina: California (related to Lori 'Nerds' Wonka and her family) *Burylin: Berlin *Madread: Madrid *Direland: Ireland *Lisburn: Lisbon *Singagore: Singapore *S'Pain: Spain *Goretugal/Portughoul: Portugal *Londead: London *Fangchester: Manchester *Rocksford: Oxford *Terrorssee: Tennessee *Scarlington: Darlington *Croakyo: Tokyo *Skullmae: Komae *Kokuburyji: Kokubunji *Skullginami: Suginami *Terrorto: Taito *Howldachi: Adachi *Scaremida: Sumida *Shibooya: Shibuya Communication Technology *iCoffin: iPhone *iTomb: iPad or tablet *iCasket: iPod *MP-Freak Player: MP3 Player *E-wail: E-mail *Killect: Kinect *Scarestation: Playstation *Squii: Wii *Nintendo DeadS: Nintendo DS *Nintendo 3DeadS: Nintendo 3DS *Ghoulboy: Gameboy Websites *Diespace: Myspace *Freakipedia: Wikipedia *FrightTube: YouTube *Critter: Twitter *Facespook: Facebook *Freakr: Flickr *Tomblr: Tumblr *Gaggle: Google *Gaggle +: Google + *Gwail Fangout: Gmail Hangout *Yaboo: Yahoo *Rotmail: Hotmail *Equestria Deadly: Equestria Daily *DieviantArt: DeviantArt *Scratz Boolevard: Bratz Boulevard *Scaresue.net: Starsue.net *Dressupboo.com: Dressupwho.com Entertainment Toys and Games *Gargoyles to Gargoyles: Apples to Apples *Coffins and Normies: Dungeons and Dragons *Truth or Scare: Truth or Dare *Dieminos: Dominos *Mournopoly: Monopoly *Scareabble: Scrabble *Grue/Gruedo: Clue/Cluedo *Fearby: Furby *Scratz: Bratz *Scratzillaz: Bratzillaz *Novi Scars: Novi Stars *Normie High: Monster High *Yelpzee: Yahtzee *My Scream: My Scene *Hot Wails: Hot Wheels *Scarbie: Barbie Video Games *World of Witchcraft: World of Warcraft *Witchcraft: Minecraft *Super Scario Brothers: Super Mario Brothers *Scarlanders: Skylanders *Angry Banshees: Angry Birds *Pyramid Run: Temple Run *Claws of Duty: Call of Duty *The Legend of Zeldead: The Legend of Zelda *Second Unlife: Second Life *Scartoon Deadwork Scare Time Explosion: Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion *Screamdom Harps: Kingdom Hearts *Screamdom Harps 358/2 Days: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Screamdom Harps II: Kingdom Hearts II *Screamdom Hearts Re:Coded: Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded *Screamdom Hearts Re:Chain of Dead Memories: Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories *Screamdom Hearts 3D: Scream Dead Di-scare-tance: Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance *Scarby Scare Ride: Kirby Air Ride *Scarby Scream Stars Ultra: Kirby Super Stars Ultra *Booigi's Mansion: Luigi's Mansion *Scario Kart Games: Mario Kart Games *Super Princess Screach: Super Princess Peach *Super Scare Bloodthers Series: Super Smash Brothers Series *Scario and Sonic at the Ghoulimpic Games: Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Plays and Musicals *West Side Gory: West Side Story *Groaneo and Ghouliet: Romeo and Juliet *A Midsummer Fright Scream: A Midsummer Night Dream *Macdeath: Macbeth *Hauntlet: Hamlet *Wolfler on the Roof: Fiddler on the Roof *Werecats: Cats Books and Movies *Scary Rotter: Harry Potter *Twihard: Twilight & Die Hard *Dr Ghoulittle: Dr Doolittle *Wizard of Claws: Wizard of Oz *Alice's Misadventures in Monsterland: Alice in Wonderland *Tragic Mike: Magic Mike *Fangled: Tangled *The Haunter Games: The Hunger Games *The Hound of Music: The Sound of Music *Scary Poppins: Mary Poppins *Reaper! The Genetic Opera: Repo! The Genetic Opera *The Nightmare Before Clawsmas: The Nightmare Before Christmas *Scare It Ralph: Wreck It Ralph Songs *A Gorey Deadmise: A Gorey Demise *Don't Ya Witch Your Ghoulfriend Was Rot Like Me: Don't Ya Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me *Califurnia Girls/Candyfornia Girls/Califurnia Ghouls: California Girls *Alice Terror Sacrifice: Alice Human Sacrifice *Circle of Fiends: Circle of Friends *Scarier than You: Crazier than You *Fang Resort: Last Resort *Such Horror-ible Things: Such Horrible Things *Oppan Gorenam Scream/Oppan Gorgon Style/Scaredom Style: Oppan Gangnam Style *What Screams You Glooming-ful: What Makes You Beautiful *Hound the Alarm: Pound the Alarm *I Knew You Were Scarable: I Knew You Were Trouble *I'm Gloomed You Came: I'm Glad You Came *Skull me Decayly: Call me Maybe *Crawling in the Seeps/ Scaring in the Creeps: Rolling in the Deep *Mr Manster: Mr Simple *I got a ghoul: I got a boy *Dazzling Ghoul: Dazzling Girl *Scratch your hands: Clap your hands *Fangtastic Baby: Fantastic Baby *Scrayon: Crayon *Fangnam Style: Gangnam Style *Ice Scream: Ice Cream *Ring Scream Dong: Ring Ding Dong *Baby Screamnight: Baby Goodnight *Scarlem Shake: Harlem Shake Vocaloid *Kitsune Shrieku: Hatsune Miku *SHRIEKO: MEIKO *CATO: KAITO *Reap Kaghoulmine: Rin Kagamine *Fang Kaghoulmine: Len Kagamine *Luka Monstergurine: Luka Megurine *DeadU/VampireU/ScreamU: SeeU *Croakaloid: Vocaloid TV Shows *Deadsworld: Eddsworld *What Ever Happened to Rot-Bot Jones?/What Ever Happened to Reaper Jones?: What Ever Happened to Robot Jones? *My Little Ghosties: My Little Pony *Reaper-gular Show/Rotgular Show: Regular Show *Adven-terror Time: Adventure Time *Gogoreiki/Gogorotty/Gogoreapy: Gogoriki *Eerie Scare Screams: Happy Tree Friends *London Gargoyle Freaks: London Mobile Friends *Powerscare Ghouls: PowerPuff Girls *Hallow Dead Fiends: Happy Tree Friends *Screamy Eerie Friends: Happy Tree Friends *My Little Frankenpony, Fiendship is Tragic: My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic *Horrornation Street: Coronation Street *Pretty Little Monsters: Pretty Little Liars *Russell Howlard's Grim News: Russell Howard's Good News *Blue Creeper: Blue Peter *Gossip Ghoul: Gossip Girl *Life-enders: Eastenders *The Siren: The Voice *The X Freaker: The X Factor *Meaner Chef: Master Chef *Doctor Boo: Doctor Who *The Wail Housewives of Blood Orange County: The Real Housewives of Orange County *Here Comes Scary Boo Boo: Here Comes Honey Boo Boo *Vonce Upon A Brime: Once Upon A Time *Freaksome: Threesome *Two and a Half Monsters: Two and a Half Men *Terrors and Tiaras: Toddlers and Tiaras *Next Top Monster: Next Top Model *New Ghoul: New Girl *Fiends: Friends *The Scary World of Ghostball: The Amazing World of Gumball *Fangboy and Claw Claw: Fanboy and Chum Chum *The Howlcoons: The Raccoons *Scary Odd Parents: Fairy Odd Parents *Jinx Club: Winx Club *Dead Deadd n Deadly: Ed Edd n Eddy *The Skin-sons: The Simpsons *Creepture Freakture: Creature Feature Anime *Scailor Moon: Sailor Moon *Screech: Bleach *Lucky Scar: Lucky Star *Gho-Li-Oh: Yu-Gi-Oh *Freaky Cure/Creepy Cure: Pretty Cure *Croakemon: Pokemon *Scare Freaky Cure/Scare Creepy Cure: Smile Pretty Cure *HeartScratch Freaky Cure/HeartScratch Creepy Cure: HeartCatch Pretty Cure *Flesh Freaky Cure/Flesh Creepy Cure: Fresh Pretty Cure *Scary Tail: Fairy Tail *Undeadman Wonderland: Deadman Wonderland *Skull Eater: Soul Eater *Scream Freaky Cure/Scream Creepy Cure: Suite Pretty Cure *Freaky Cure Scratch Scar/Creepy Cure Scream Star: Pretty Cure Splash Star *Orgean High Ghoul Ghost Club: Ouran High School Host Club *Heterrorlia/Hegorelia: Hetalia *Aaaa-xis Powers Heterrorlia/Acid Screamers Hegorelia: Axis Powers Hetalia *Yumeiro Pascreamierre: Yumeiro Patissiere *Ghoulmetal Alchemist: Full Metal Alchemist *Croakyo Mew Scream: Tokyo Mew Mew *Shughost Cryptra: Shugo Chara *Screamgo Scarera: Shugo Chara *Black Bootler: Black Butler *Horrorgurashi No Naclaw Terror Ni/Gloomgurashi No Naku Koro Eerie: Higurashi Ni Naku Koro Ni *Demasnake-a Powerscare Ghouls Z: Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z *The Melanhorrorly of Haboori Scarezumiya: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Ojamajo DoomReMi/Tragical DoomReMi: Ojamajo DoReMi/Magical DoReMi *Scareruto: Naruto *One Fear: One Piece *Hex! Freaky Cure 5: Yes! Pretty Cure 5 *Croaky Croaky Freaky Cure: Doki Doki Pretty Cure *D. Decay man: D. Gray man *Dragonmaul: Dragonball *Fearai Sickki: Mirai Nikki *Black Rot Shooter: Black Rock Shooter Companies and Products Newspapers and Magazines *7tween: Seventeen *Monster Beat Magazine: Teen Beat Magazine *Teen Scream: Teen Scene *Morgue Magazine: More Magazine *New Yuck Times: New York Times *The Howlington Ghost: The Huffington Post *Deadly Mirror: Daily Mirror Fashion/cosmetic brands *Transylvania's Secret: Victoria's Secret *Furberry: Burberry *Fursace: Versace *Ghost: Ghost *Ghostier: Gaultier *Ghouis Creton: Louis Vuitton *Demonic Pretty: Angelic Pretty *Grucci: Gucci *Baby Phant: Baby Phat *Abbey Dusk: Abbey Dawn *Dunhell: Dunhill *J. Grue: J. Crew *Killzo: Kenzo *Scarmani: Armani *Just Cadavalli: Just Cavalli Stores *Wail-Mart: Walmart *Taurget: Target *Scares R Us: Toys R Us *Wailgreens: Walgreens *W.H.Crypt: W.H.Smith *Wailworths: Woolworths *Scrammy: Tammy *Scaires: Claires *Hext: Next *Crew Hook: New Look *Simply Boo: Simply Be *Wailtrose: Waitrose *Frite-Aid: Rite-Aid Products or garments *Fearasil: Clearasil *Monsteriser: Moisturiser *Underscare: underwear *Curse: purse Food/drink chains *McDeadalds: McDonalds *Kentucky Fright Chicken: Kentucky Fried Chicken *Diemino's Screechza: Domino's Pizza *Slaughtto Ramen: Totto Ramen *Scarbucks: Starbucks *Krispy Screme: Krispy Creme Other companies *Gritish Scareways: British Airways *Demonic Dreamz: Angelic Dreamz *Maultel: Mattel *Killer: Kenner *Skin Master: Spin Master *Roardica: Radica *Royal Wail: Royal Mail *Dead-Ex: Fed-Ex *Howlett Packard: Hewlett Packard Food *Ghoulash: goulash *Goup: soup *Dragon noodle soup: noodle soup *Screechza: pizza *Ogrlette: omlette *Casketberry pie: pie containing casketberries *Spookacino: cappuccino *Coffinccino: cappuccino *Lairtte: Latte *Esprescare: Espresso *Batchup: ketchup *Monstard: mustard *Tarterror: Tartar sauce *Scaries: berries *Airdeads: Airheads *Dracula and Racula: Mike and Ike *Raspscary Ghoulis: Raspberry coulis *Scary Taffy: Laffy Taffy *SqueeTarts: SweeTarts *Freak-course-meal: Three-course-meal *Rockolate: Chocolate *Scaresheys: Hersheys *Marshwill-o's: Marshmallows *Marshwill-o Fluff: Marshmallow Fluff *Goreos: Oreos *Tootsie trolls: Tootsie rolls *Furry Nuggets: Chicken Nuggets *Big Hag: Big Mac *Grossaint: crossaint *Groanigri: onigri *Jack-O Rancher: Jolly Rancher *Grizzlers: Twizzlers *Deadvines: Redvines Other terms *Oh my Ra: Oh my God *Oh my ghoul: Oh my God *Oh my goth: Oh my God *Totes McGhost: Totes McGotes *Howly fangbags: Holy cow *Gore-geous: gorgeous *Two pins in a cushion: two peas in a pod *Of corpse: Of course *Deadicated: dedicated *Beast: best *Scary: very *Spooktacular: spectacular *Fangtastic: fantastic *Fintastic: fantastic *Forbitten: forbidden *Fur real: for real *Purrfect: perfect *Clawsome: awesome *Creeperific: terrific *Pawsible: possible *Flawsible: plausible *Scream: team *Cornertomb: cornerstone *Clawditions: auditions *Toads: totes; totally *Boo's who: who's who *Scream of the crop: cream of the crop *To mortalfy: to mortify *To fang out: to hang out *To lurk: to look *To scream: to seem *Screamingly: seemingly *To ghoulmunicate: to communicate *To Cleopatronize: to patronize *Boo-b-que: barbeque *Screesearch: research *Decomposition book: composition book *Exorcise book: exercise book *Ghoul Will: Good Will *Cryptionary: dictionary *Horrorscope: horoscope *Fearbook: yearbook *Creepover: sleepover *Law of Claws and Effect: Law of Cause and Effect *Wing and a scare: wing and a prayer *Honest to claw: honest to God *Self-decapitating: self-deprecating *Undeadly: deadly *Drear: dear *Deadly: daily *Drearly: dearly *Freakly: weekly *Freakly News: weekly news *Fearly: yearly *Fortfright: fortnight *Hexicon: lexicon *Freak-of-a-kind: three-of-a-kind *Fangs: thanks *Monsterrific: Terrific *Terrorific: Terrific *Pick of the scrunch: pick of the bunch *Coffin: locker *Fright: right *Fright: fight *Abscarelutely: Absolutely *Clawsplay: cosplay *Fright of day: Light of day *Reverse Scarem: Reverse Harem *Fur: Fair *Fearthers: Feathers *Bitemark: Birthmark *Scare: Care *Purrfume: Perfume *Fear up: Cheer up *Claw-tism: Autism *Claw-tis-tick: Autistic Category:Lexicon Category:Help Category:Help desk